Silver Rose
by BleedingHeart1017
Summary: The past of a secret girl is starting to unravel. What's going to happen when her own life starts to become a crumbling handful of sand? --ShinoXXOther//LeeXXOther--
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Heyy!! I hope that this story turns out well. It's not the first story I've written, but it's the first story I intend to finish….. But, like I'm supposed to state…I own nothing of Masashi Kishimoto's works. This is merely a figment of my friend and I's imagination. My friend, (Erin), doesn't have an account and seems to think that she has no writing talent. But she's got some pretty good ideas!! So, we just let me write it. J But I hope you enjoy it!!

Silver Rose

'_Hello, my name is Hiyashi Kajika. Also known as 'NightRayne,' by my former Anbu partners. What I am about to share with you, is my dark past, present, and future. My life…did not turn out as planned. But bits and pieces of it , well, were worth it. The things I learned, and did, they formed my memories. Some may not be as regrettably forgettable, but they molded me. So, to those who care to acknowledge a bad thing in the making…THIS is my story…'_

_Chp. 1- The Beginning_

Footsteps echoed down the dark, dank, corridor of a seemingly abandoned building. The cries of a young girl could be heard from the darkest and most terrifying room in this world, at least in her mind that's what it represented. Blood was splattered upon the walls and pools of it it were littered across the floor.

"Why…?!" the young girl cried. "Why did it have to be you!? You of all people in my world!?"

She continued to speak, but her words were muffled by her tears of regret. She was holding a man in her arms, her one true love. They may have been young, but they both knew. His blood soaked her clothing as her tears fell like rain from her glacial eyes. His heart had stopped beating hours before, but she couldn't stand to tear herself away from him. Her breathing quickened as she heard all to familiar footsteps approaching from down the hallway. She jerked her head up, tears still visible, and looked quickly towards the door. A man with a slid expression on his face, and hair as grey as an eroded stone, approached the once flourishing couple.

"NightRayne, I apologize. But the mission had to be completed. We shouldn't have made you…But your the best…"

She looked up at him with understanding, but terror filled eyes. She knew in her mind, it had to be done; for the sake of the village…The man glanced behind, as he checked for any survivors. Nothing was heard, but they were already behind schedule. For he had been forced to find her because she hadn't shown up at the meeting spot. And he had known for a fact that she wasn't dead.

"Come, NightRayne. We must leave."

He looked towards her and nodded. He didn't exactly know how it felt to lose someone you loved. But in his mind, he had an idea. They were ninja after all and he had to follow the Code. But the things he was seeing right before his eyes, made him a bit lineate. They were young after all.

"I shall wait for you at the entrance. You have five minutes. No longer."

There was no response from her, but she had heard him speak. He exited the room and made his way towards the exit of the building. She sat there, holding her lover in her arms, the tears still cascading down her porcelain skinned face. She didn't want to let him go, but her job called…She was forced to. She laid one last passionate kiss upon his lips and slide him off her lap, gently laying his lifeless body onto the cold, hard, cement floor. She stood slowly, looming over his body. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Releasing a bit of tension. Her hand went directly to her face and she wiped the tears from her now rosy cheeks. She then put on a distinct professional face, appearance of any form of crying now gone. NightRayne took a step over the body on the floor. As she exited the room, the splashing of her sandals hitting the pools of red liquid on the floor. She ran the one word he had said to her before his life had been taken…

"Survive…"

Her mind was wondering with thoughts. This had been the second time something important had been taken from her. As she stepped out into the fresh air of the night, and the stars twinkled over her head. She made a promise to herself…

"Are you ready to go?" the man asked, inquiringly. She looked at him with an expression as hard as a diamond.

"Yes, Kakashi. Let's go." NightRayne started walking, her head held high. Kakashi shook his head and followed. He knew she was going to keep all those feelings hidden deep inside. He stopped and watched her walk as though nothing was wrong. As she approached the hill that would disconnect her from the building that held so many memories, she stopped and turned. Looking at Kakashi, her glimmering birthmark shaped as a star from the Heavens, sparkled.

"Let's go, Kakashi. Duty calls."

She turned away from him and made her way down the hill. He looked to the ground and sighed. He stepped forward and followed her path up the incline. He looked up to her when he realized a trail of blood leading directly to her. She was injured and refused to show it. He reached the top of the hill and looked down on a blood path, following her. She was nearing the bottom. He stopped and watched her, then he whispered softly to himself.

"So much pain resistance…and only 7 years old. She's still such a child. The Anbu milked her of that privilege. But yet, she's been through so much more than an adult. How can she keep going? How does her fragile glass heart hold such a burden? How, with all of that stacked on top of her shoulders, can she be the Anbu's best ninja? And how…does that face stay so pure and emotionless, when her heart and soul…are both just children?"

He pondered this while he continued to follow. They were headed back towards the village to report in.

Village

They approached the Hokage's office. And NightRayne knocked gently upon the door. She then entered the room. It revealed the Hokage sitting behind his desk. NightRayne and Kakashi advanced towards him.

"We've come to report in." Kakashi stated. The Hokage nodded and looked towards NightRayne's face.

"So?"

"Mission complete. Enemy has been taken care of. No more sign of hostility. Max killed in debate, 43." she spoke in a cold, uncaring voice. Kakashi looked towards her, surprised.

"Anything else requested of you, Hokage?"

"No, not at the moment. You've done enough for a while. Please, go rest now."

NightRayne nodded and turned, exiting the office. Leaving Kakashi and the Hokage alone to talk.

"Still as cold as ever, I see. But I get the feeling that her ice has gotten worse. I hate to have her act that way, just because of a mission. But, she was the only one." Kakashi nodded.

"She seemed to understand. But, I can already see the scar she's going to have,"

The Hokage glanced towards the door.

"Both emotionally _**and **_physically…"

Later

NightRayne was currently in her room, tending to her wound. It had been on her stomach; a deep gash. She was bleeding profusely and was getting quite light-headed. She put some special ointment that she possessed on it and then wrapped herself. Her memories running frantically through her mind. She could no longer keep them boxed inside her head. She _**had**_ to leave, she couldn't stay here. If she did it would end tragically. Tonight, she had to leave tonight. Right now. She quickly but carefully grabbed things she would need and stuffed them into a small knapsack. Then headed out into the town. This place may have been full of ninja's, but she could outsmart most of them. She approached the entrance to the village and turned back to the darkened, empty streets of Konaha. This was more or less her home, but yet in her heart she knew where her true home was. But that home had been slaughtered, not by Itachi…but by her own hands…She sighed and turned, entering the dark woods beyond Konaha.

As she dissipated into the shadowed woods that were covered in darkness, a man stepped from behind a building and watched her leave. The wind blowing through his grey hair. He smiled as she made her way away from the village. He knew this is what she had to do. This way…she could figure out all those thoughts swirling around in that head of hers. He nodded a good-bye and turned, walking down the main road of Konaha.

NightRayne smiled. She knew he had been watching her leave. She was glad he hadn't followed. This time she was going to figure everything out. As she entered the trees of the Konaha wood, she looked up towards the sky. A blood red moon shown down upon the village. She smiled, a rarely seen sight. It was 'their' moon. He was simply saying 'good-bye.'

_**5 Years Later**_

**A/N: Okay, I **_**know**_** it's short. But it's only my first chapter. So, I hope you all liked it!! I sure have some interesting things planned for this story!! smiles But, yeah…Send me a review!! That would be incredibly nice of you!! I want at least two reviews to keep writing. I don't think that's to much to ask for. Even if it's a bad review. Just tell me what you think!! --**

"


	2. StuckUp Snob' and the Contraction Queen

_**Heyy!! Finally got my second chapter out. Sorry all, I have quite a bit of school work to do, so that affected my ability to write. I DO NOT own Naruto, but I do own my creativity, my imagination, Kirie, Rayne, and I'd say my sanity…but that ran away. If you find it, please let me know. XPP**_

_**Chp. 2**_

"Lee, I'll get you somehow!!" a young girl cried. She then ran after a male in a green spandex jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. His hair the equivalent to a bowl that has a gleam and well…is hair. They seemed to be having a bit of a spat.

"I do not know of what you speak!"

"Arrrrrgh!! I'm going to hurt you if you don't stop!"

"Stop what, Kirie!? I have done nothing wrong!!"

"The Hell you haven't!"

She finally caught up to him and jumped on him, starting to slightly strangle him. He looked up to her with wide eyes. Kirie heard gravel crunch behind her and she let go of Lee, quickly standing, and turning towards the sound. Nothing. She scanned the area quickly looking for movement of any kind. She was startled when a kunai sank into the tree directly next to her. She spazzed.

"You could have died an unruly death, just now."

"Well, you could have warned me first!!"

"In real battle, there is no warning." Kakashi stepped out from behind his tree. He noticed Lee still on the ground. A smirk spread across his face as he looked back to Kirie.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Kirie glared at him with disgust.

"Your wrong. You know that?" He looked at his book and started to read.

"In what way?"

Kirie's face went red with anger on the spot. She hated when Kakashi picked on her about that subject. He knew, he was just being an ass. She grabbed the back of Lee's jumpsuit and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go Lee."

"Yes! We must now go meet Gai-Sensei!!" he walked along beside her as they made their way back into town, leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts and his all important, 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

As they entered the village once more Kirie smiled. She was now away form that sensei. She disliked Kakashi with almost every core of her being. He was and old perverted bastard, that got away with everything. When she, couldn't even ask Lee on a date without everyone knowing about it. She scoffed, she hated how her life had worked out. But, she was happy that she had been placed in the same team as Lee. At least THAT had worked out to her benefit. She glanced over to Lee and figured now was her chance, considering they were alone.

"Hey, Lee…" he glanced over to her, his fuzzy eyebrows arching a bit.

"Yes, Kirie?"

"I was wondering…If you'd like to-" but she was completely cut off by Sakura and Ino screaming at each other.

"He's mine!!" Ino yelled.

"At least I'm on his team! I spend more time with him!!" Ino scoffed at Sakura's comment and rolled her eyes. Kirie was now incredibly pissed off. She and Lee continued to walk, passing by the squabbling banana and strawberry. Once at arms length, Kirie quickly shot her hand out and smacked Sakura's head, causing her to fall into Ino, making them both go tumbling to the ground.

"Lovers quarrel, I see." Kirie said,, slightly amused. She chuckled at how they had landed. Sakura's right hand on Ino's breast and Ino had Sakura's non-existent chest in her face.

"Get off of me!!" Ino roughly shoved Sakura off of her. "Your such a dike!!"

Sakura's face grew cherry red with anger. Ino stood up, pushing the trying to stand, Sakura, back down. Kirie started to laugh and continued to walk. They had to meet Gai-sensei, anyway. They couldn't stick around, even though she wanted to…

They headed towards the meeting spot, a.k.a. the Ramen Shop. They never ate, just met there. On arriving in front of the 'Shop,' Kirie sat down, annoyed, waiting for Gai-Sensei. Lee sat down beside her, smiling as he always was.

"Kirie?" she perked up, looking at him.

"Yes, Lee?" he paused for a moment, then looked up to her.

"…when do you think Gai-Sensei will be here?"

Her world fell as the question left his lips. That was disappointing to her. She thought…she thought he might have been trying to ask her out on a date. But, no…She was left with-

"Hello, Lee!! Kirie." He let off his glinting smile as they turned to face him. His thumbs held in the air. Lee popped up off his seat and ran to him. His smile as bright as ever. Kirie fumed in her mind. She wanted Lee to smile like that for her. But she only saw that smile when Gai or Sakura was around. Just for that smile…she would kill to see it pointed towards her. The only thing that bothered her was his contraction work. She had to teach him to use them, ALL the time. Or at least a majority of the time. She needed to hear him use a contraction just once and she would be happy. But as for Gai, he wasn't allowed to touch her, unless under dire circumstances. She had made this agreement with him a long while before. Blood had to be involved. She looked dead at him and smiled a 'not to welcoming,' smile.

"What did you need us for?"

"A mission, of course!!"

"What's the mission?" Kirie stated, coldly.

"It's a B ranked mission. At least at the moment…we're to escort a young female to the Leaf Village."

"Whyy?"

"That was classified information. We have to leave later today to meet the deadline." Lee nodded happily. Kirie rolled her eyes.

"Another classified mission? Jeez, I'm getting sick of them."

"At least we have a mission."

"If we have a mission, then where is the rest of the group?"

"Oh!, I was wondering when that question would come up. The recipient requested only a group of three people. So, I picked you two!!"

Kirie raised her eyebrow in suspicion. She wanted to know exactly what was going on. But she had a feeling that Gai wasn't going to tell her. But…she had to ask anyway…

"Gai-sensei, whyy did this woman request only a three person team?"

"Actually, I wasn't told." he said scratching the back of his head. "I was just informed of getting here here."

Kirie sighed. His missions were always half-baked. This was whyy she disliked having him as a sensei. The only reason she stuck around was…She glanced over to the happy face of Lee. He was ecstatic at the thought that Gai had chosen him, over all the others the group. And Kirie knew this, she was happy that he was simply smiling. She cursed herself, but put on a happy smirk. If Lee was overjoyed, she'd be happy, too.

"Let's go!!" Kirie yelled.

"Yes!!" Lee cried, as well.

"That's the spirit!" Gai gave a glimmering smile.

They headed off to their homes to get something. Kirie quickly grabbed her things and stuffed them into a bag. She then headed back to the Ramen Shop.

_**Shop~**_

When she got there she saw Naruto sitting in his normal spot and Lee standing off to the side, looming around Sakura. She **despised** her for stealing Lee's attention. She referred to him as hers, even though he wasn't…She smirked making her way over. She heard the 'slurping,' of Naruto eating his chicken ramen. Sitting down, she 'accidentally,' hit a pair of chopsticks that hit a container of seasoning, which in turn spilled onto Naruto, causing him to jump up and send his ramen flying into the air. And in the end it all ended up all over Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay!?" Kirie cried, sarcasm glazing her cry. Sakura glared at her, she knew she had meant all of that.

"You little-" Sakura started, but was cut off by Gai popping up.

"Ready to go, you two!?"

"Oh, of course!!" Kirie smiled and grabbed Lee, who was spazzing because of Sakura.

"Sakura, just get a towel or something!! Or maybe…get Naruto to suck it out of your clothes!!" Kirie giggled at her statement. The next thing she knew they'll heard Sakura yell, "Naruto, no!! Get away from me!!" Kirie held in her laughter. She had said it, but didn't actually think he would do it!

_**4 hours later//Away from Konaha~**_

They had left Konaha a while ago, and Kirie was getting rather bored. So she did something she knew she shouldn't…she let her mind wonder. I quickly went to thoughts of Lee, plotting against Sakura and Ino, along with this mystery woman they were supposed to be escorting. Kirie wondered what she would be like. A bitch, or a little-miss-sunshine.' Soon after she chose 'little-miss-sunshine,' just because she kept herself so secret. The next thing she knew, Lee and Gai were gone. She was alone…Kirie scanned her landscape, keeping her guard up. She then flipped through her options…'Damn!!! I'm in a clearing, there's nowhere to hide!!' Kirie figured…there wasn't much she could do. Kirie waited.

A few moments later she saw a young female walking towards her. Kirie's jaw dropped. She was…beautiful!! This woman's long shadow black hair, fluttered behind her perfectly formed body. Her skin like freshly fallen snow. But the one thing , even from a distance, that she couldn't tear her eyes away from…was her eyes… They were fixed on Kirie, with a deathly sophisticated glare. The woman's eyes caught the gleam of the sun and they shimmered. Behind that glare laid deep ice blue eyes. Kirie's eyes then wondered down. As she then realized how luscious this woman's body really was. She wore a deep black dress, that commented her breasts with a v-neck, and an amazing slit up the left side, that came to an end at her hip. Revealing perfectly toned legs, and those killer hips…Her dress easily making her take notice to her small waist and perfectly sized chest for her size. If she were a male at this moment, she would have passed out from lack of blood. The only way she could describe he woman was, 'perfection.'

Kirie continued to stare at her with wide eyes, until the woman got closer. She then snapped out of it and nodded to her, when she reached a few feet away from Kirie. This is when Kirie realized she was taller than the woman. How? Kirie was only twelve!! But, yet, that glare sent chills up her spine. When the woman stood in front of Kirie, her eyes moved upwards to Kirie's face, making eye contact. Then her light pink lips parted and spoke in a surprisingly serious voice for her size. Maybe she was just short…??

"You fail. If I were an enemy you would be **dead**. This world isn't a faerytale, meant to be lived in the clouds. Pat attention, or I will kill you next time."

Kirie looked down at her and glared. What right did she have to speak to her like that!?! She wasn't her mother!! Gai surfaced himself from a small amount of foliage, he smiled nervously. Lee appearing, as well.

"You're her, aren't you?" Kirie asked, sighing in disappointment. She didn't like this. **At all. **What right did this pip-squeak have to order her around!? The woman briefly glanced at Gai and Lee. She then set her cunning eyes on Gai.

"Teach her better. She'll die soon if you don't." After saying this comment, she kept walking. Gai following her. Kirie walked over to Gai and harshly whispered, "She cannot act like that towards us!"

"I know. But she's going to a new place. Cut her some slack, she'll get used to it. Besides, you should have been paying attention."

Kirie scoffed and kept walking, following the bitchy new-comer.

_**2 hours later~**_

Ever since they had gained miss, 'I'll kill you,' there had been no talking in the group. It was completely silent. So, Kirie figured it was time to break the silence.

"Hey, you!! The new-comer. What's your name?" There was a pause before a response came from her.

"You shall learn of my name when the time comes that it is needed."

Kirie glanced, irritably at Gai. He smiled. Kirie knew he just wanted her to let it go for now. The rest of the trip back to Konaha was in silence.

_**~Konaha~**_

When they entered Konaha, the woman sighed and stood there, quietly. Gai then piped up.

"We must go to the Hokage's office. We have to report in." The woman nodded and followed along behind them as they started walking towards his office. Kirie glanced behind to see her face. The expression on her face was that of boredom. It seemed as though she had walked through this village hundreds of times, even though to Kirie's knowledge, this was her first time here. She looked forward once more, trying to think of something other than the appear ably stuck-up woman behind her. She wondered what she was going through her mind. Things about her? Things about the village? Things about.. Lee?! Kirie glanced back at her once more and gave a soft glare. The woman turned her eyes and quickened her pace to walk beside Kirie. Then in a soft voice, she spoke,

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in your obsession." She then proceeded to walk forward, in front of Kirie. Kirie's eyes went wide in surprise. She knew!? NO ONE knew of her crush on Lee, except for herself. How did this mystery woman figure it out so easily?! She looked towards the pint-sized girlie in front of her. Kirie then proceeded to grab her shoulder and pull her backwards towards her. The woman's expression didn't change one bit as she was jolted back to Kirie.

"Who are you!?" Kirie yelled.

"I have explained this to you already, Miss Kirie. It shall be explained when the time is right-" She was cut off as Kirie yelled, once more.

"The Hell with when the time is right! Who are you!?"

Gai and Lee spun around in response to Kirie's scream.

"What's wrong!?"

"Yes! What is wrong, Kirie?" Gai and Lee exclaimed. Kirie pointed maliciously to their pick-up.

"Her."

"What's wrong with her? I see nothing wrong with her!" Gai said, stately. But then they all heard the woman speak. The voice she used was a mere statement, mono-tone voice.

"Miss Kirie is angry with me, for she thinks I have or am taking a liking to her affiliation. And I have already stated that I will never take a liking for him. He's much to… unique for me."

She then pried Kirie's off of her and started walking once more. Kirie watched her go, her face turning red with embarrassment. Lee's face was a bit pink, as well. Now having found out that his best friend had liked him all this time. Gai…well Gai's, Gai. He stood there and looked from their mission, walking away, to Kirie, to Lee, and then repeated it. Kirie's face was cherry red, but she knew she had to do something. She hiked her bag farther onto her shoulder and started walking her normal pace, following the little woman. Gai soon followed, with an embarrassed Lee in toe. There was silence until they reached Home-base. The Hokage's office.

_**~Office~**_

As the knock echoed through the halls, a soft voice was heard and they opened the door. They entered to see the Hokage looking at them, happily. Gai realized the immediate eye contact between their extra baggage and the Hokage. She nodded in response and sat down. Gai Spoke.

"We have completed our mission."

"Thank you. I shall get a hold of you if another becomes available."

"Yes, Hokage." He nodded to the Hokage, as well and headed out meeting Kirie and Lee outside the office. He slowly and gently closed the door behind him. The young woman heard the slight, 'thump,' of the door. She turned her full attention to the Hokage. He smiled.

"So, you've finally returned, yes?"

"You and I have nothing. I merely requested a favor. I wanted to be treated like any other student my age."

"But, your not a normal child Night-" he was cut off by her voice.

"I'm Rayne now. NightRayne is no more. You as the Hokage should understand that."

"Yes, I shall respect your request to along with your favor. A child you shall be. You requested to go back to the academy, right?"

"Correct. I never did get the splendor of school. I was almost immediately placed into the Anbu."

"…your right. You will be allowed to have your childhood. You start tomorrow."

"Thank you." she spoke softly, "But, I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Hm?"

She looked to the floor and spoke softer than before.

"I do not want anyone to have knowledge of who I am. My identity before Rayne."

"Fair enough. Deal."

She nodded once more and stood. The Hokage handing her a slip of paper. "Here are the directions to your room. Get someone on the way to help you out."

"Yes." she turned away form him and started walking to the door.

"Watch out Rayne. Don't get yourself into trouble."

"Hmph. You say that as though it is a horrible thing…"

He sat down and he heard the door open and close. Then her soft footsteps descending down the hallway.

"_She hasn't changed…."_the Hokage thought to himself, before getting back to work on some paperwork he had to do.

**~Pick-up-E~**

She was wondering around the town, running her hands along the walls. In her memories this place was her Hell. At least one of them was…She heard footsteps and voices up ahead of her, she never looked up from the ground. Their was a feminine voice, along with a masculine one.

"Hinata, you have to stop being so shy!:

"B-but, I'm not shy…"

"Of course not…You just have to forget other people are around you!"

"K-kiba…"

The masculine voice was heard again as she felt as though she was being watched.

"Oh, hey! You look like you need some help. Yeah?" she glanced up and nodded. Kiba saw Hinata smile a slight smile.

"_She's pretty…"_ Hinata thought to herself.

Have any clue where your going?"

She held up a piece of paper that was handed to her. She heard footsteps come closer and then the paper leave her hand.

"Oh, this way." Kiba then started walking, but was held back by a hand grabbing his arm. He turned, wondering why this girl had grabbed him.

"You shouldn't leave this young woman alone. You were speaking with her, yes?" he looked over to Hinata and nodded.

"Right. Let's go, Hinata."

"Mm." Hinata then followed him. The woman released her gentle grip on his arm and followed after him as well.

**~5 Minutes Later~**

"Here it is." Kiba looked to the young female.

"Thank you." was all that was heard from her as she disappeared behind the door. They both, Hinata and Kiba, jumped when she slammed the door.

"Oh, jeez…That's all we need, another Sasuke…"

He and Hinata turned and descended down the hallway. Inside the room the girl plopped down onto her bed and sighed. It had been quite a while since she had slept in these uncomfortable beds; she had missed them. She glanced towards the lighted side of the room, assumably the window. She then walked in a circle around the room, running her hands along the wall. She then sat down on the floor, closing her eyes. Letting her thoughts flood her mind,

'_Why..? This was a horrible room. This had been, 'our,' room. So many memories in such a small amount of time. How an I possibly handle this?' _another sigh came to her lips. '_5 years and it still bugs me.. Jeez. Rayne, how are you going to deal with this…?' _she pushed these thoughts out of her mind and crawled onto the bed, letting a single thought run through her mind.

'_School tomorrow…'_ then soon, she fell into a troubled, but yet sound, sleep.


	3. Uncomfortable Silence

**Oi vey…Hiya!! I finally made it to chapter three!! Woot! I'm really glad I got here. I was thinking no one would read and well…it would a story unfinished. But, I guess that's all changed!! XD But, like I'm supposed to…I don't own anything in the Naruto series!! I just own my imagination, Rayne, and Kirie!! Enjoy my lovies!!**

**Chp. 3**

The next day she assumed when school started, and got up exactly 2 hours before hand. She quickly got dressed, did her raven black hair up into a ponytail, that reached down to the back of her knees. She really didn't have to do much else, she naturally got her beauty, so nothing else had to be done. After this, she took a comfortable seat in the middle of the floor. She was prepping herself for meditation. She took in a deep breath and then exhaled, centering herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her steady breathing. Her heartbeat slowed and time around her seemed to cease. Memories, thoughts, and many emotions left, except anger, and the killer instinct. Basically what triggered her emotions of sadness and despair were her constant flashbacks and memories. She harbored an unpleasant past that still haunted her. Certain parts of her past she couldn't stop from resurfacing themselves. Even through meditation. These flashbacks sometimes brought tears. Sometimes…they made her bedridden for days, weeks, maybe even a moths. They tore at her heart, her soul, and her mind.

After about an hour or so, she opened her eyes and heard footsteps outside her door. Running feet. She assumed she should get going. Being tardy was unacceptable. She stood and approached the door to her bedroom. Sliding it open, she stepped into the now empty hallway. Closing the door behind her, she started her way down the hallway toward the exit of the building.

She stepped into the hustle and bustle of children on their way to school. Rayne smiled on the inside. She was now a normal child…Well, at least as normal as she could get right now. She heard familiar voices coming closer. The voices of the people that helped her yesterday. She assumed they were both students. For Konoha was small, so there wouldn't be more than one school. They got closer and she thought just maybe they were in her class. If so, at least she would know someone.

"Yeah, I get what your sayin'-Wait, Hinata. Look it's that 'Sasuke-girl.' You know, from yesterday?"

"D-do you think s-she's all alone?"

"Probably. She's stuck-up, I doubt she'll make any friends here." Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, you!"

Rayne turned her head in the direction of the voice. It sounded familiar. Once she stabbed it in her mind, she knew who it was. It was the male from yesterday.

"Yeah you. C'mon walk with us!: he motioned for her to come over. She narrowed her eyes at him and started walking in the direction where all the noise was going. Kiba's eyes went wide as she turned her back to him and started off. His anger rose.

"Hey!! Don't be such a-" Hinata then slipped and fell Kiba stopped in mid-sentence during this event. He then stopped walking and helped her up.

"T-thank you Kiba…" she then fidgeted with her hands.

"No prob. It's just that girl makes me so.. Angry!" he looked up, just in time to realize that the girl he was so mad at, had disappeared. He scoffed.

"Let's go, Hinata. If we don't hurry we're going to be late."

Hinata nodded, and off they went.

Now on the distinction of Rayne…She was at the school, she was in a seat, and she was on time. But, she was being harassed by about a quarter of the males in her class. And she ignored every single one of them. Soon, one had the nerve to actually touch her. She turned to him with a glare that made feel about 2 centimeters tall. The next thing he knew she had taken his wrist in an incredibly strong and tight hold. Her eyes seemed as though they looked right through him. The room went quiet and all eyes were turned to the even that was unfolding in the third row, third seat back.

"If you ever touch me again, you worthless, pathetic, excuse for a ninja, I will slowly and painfully peel every inch of your skin from your body and laugh as I feel the surge of pain ripple through your body. As your blood pools on the floor, I will pour salt all over your wounds and leave you to wriggle in agony until you slowly feel the air leaving your lungs, your heartbeat ceasing, and you get enveloped in the blackness I call, death."

A complete hush went over the room as everyone's eyes went from the new girl to the male that had touched her. Rayne released the boy's wrist and he stumbled backwards, bumping into a desk on the other side of the aisle. Rayne then presumed to get up and proceeded towards the door.

'_I was right. School __was__ a waste of time.,' _she turned and left the academy building, entering into the village of Konoha. She proceeded back to her apartment to pass the time. She sat back and thought.

Later she heard a soft knock and she sighed. '_They've come for me…_,' she though as she got up and headed toward the door. She turned the knob, only to sense the Hokage standing in front of her. She bowed in respect as she realized who the presence belong to.

"What did you ask of me, Hokage?"

"I'd prefer if you don't hurt the other children. Or at least, that's what I suggest. You nearly scared a student to death. He happens to be in the medics right now, recovering from shock."

"I apologize, Hokage. It will not happen again."

"I would hope not. If so, you won't be able to attend the academy., under the discretion of the other students."

"The academy is below me."

"Maybe so. But you never attended. You merely jumped right to Anbu."

"Because that was your wish."

"And it was one of the best I have decided. But, one of the worst at the same time."

"…Hokage….?"

"But, I must be going. I just dropped by to give me discretions," he turned and made his way down the hallway. But at the end, he stopped. "But remember, if it happens again…"

She nodded.

"Yes Hokage."

Later that day Rayne decided to stroll around the town to see exactly what had changed. It had been 5 years since she'd been here. She missed it, greatly. But, at the same time, leaving was what she had to do. Her past was here…And now her present was, as well. She ran her hands along a wall of a building as she walked. She heard children run and scamper by. As well as adults, going about their daily business. You could always tell the ninja from the normal…It was how their feet hit the ground and how the gravel crushed beneath their footing. She then heard running footsteps, she immediately thought ninja. It was running towards her, but she didn't feel like moving. She could feel the vibrations of the people around her, all turning to see. Rayne; she kept walking. As they got impendably closer, she knew she had to get out of the way. So, she did what any normal person would do…she tripped herself. She felt the wind blow her hair back and the dirt hit her knees. It hadn't hurt, not a bit. She didn't even flinch as the rocks sunk into her flesh. She heard a very annoying voice, and the footsteps pass. Rayne let out a sigh, she knew that had been a mistake. Now she would have to take the time to clean out her wounds. Rayne sat up, dusting herself off. Then from above her, she heard a calm, collected, male voice.

"That was a childish move."

"On the contrary. It was a 'move' to keep another safe." There was a short silence before the males voice was heard again.

"…the child…?"

"Exactly."

Upon looking forward, the male saw a young girl playing with her toys in fornt of her home. If this woman hadn't of tripped herself, making the runners go ahead of her, that little girl would have been harmed. And she couldn't see another be harmed, not again. Not a person that meant something to another.

"But, why?" Rayne smiled once again at his question. She then stood straight up, and turned away from him, taking a step to leave.

"Because; a life is a life." she then heard the crunch of gravel under her feet as she walked away from him. She now had to head back to her home to clean out and wrap her wounds.

~**Rayne's Apartment~**

On reaching her home and closing the door behind her, she sighed. They were starting to throb…She then headed towards the bathroom, but stopped. There was someone else here…and the presence was familiar.

"…you followed me?"

"You intrigued me. You don't seem to act as others do."

"That's easily explained; I'm merely more in tune with my instincts.'

"Along with threatening."

"…Ah. So you were there this morning."

"Mmmm. I was two seats away. Did you not see me?"

There was a pause. Rayne didn't want to answer that…But, she knew she couldn't bring herself to lie. So.. she merely told the truth.

"I apologize. I did not see you. I was to wrapped up in other things."

"Oh, such as threatening another student?"

"He should not have touched me. I do not favor being touched."

"Understood."

Rayne then got a stabbing pain in her knees. She could feel the blood running down her calves.

"But, if you'll excuse me. I have to tend to my wounds. Stay if you wish, but just…leave me alone until I come back out." Shino nodded and took a stance leaning up against the far wall, near the exit.

When she was in the bathroom safely and the door was closed, she collapsed against the wall. She had lost so much blood and…it hurt like Hell! Rayne made her way over to the sink, grabbing a towel on the way, and started the painful cleaning of her wounds. She pulled rocks out of her skin and she clenched. The rocks and gravel had really gotten in there. Rayne realized the blood that was running down her leg, but she knew she had to get all the rocks out. Finally, she got to the last and the biggest of her problem. She took in between her pointer finger and her thumb, then pulled. Upon it popping out of her knee, a layer of skin came with it. She sighed a breath of relief that now it was over. She limped over to the cupboard and got some wrappings. Then, she started the process of keeping her wounds clean.

Outside the bathroom, Shino was still waiting for her. He continued to look at the floor until he heard the cupboard door open insdie of the bathroom. He briefly glanced upwards. But, seeing as though nothing had changed, he went to look back down, when something occurred to him. Her room was plain to say the most. Even being new, he would have imagined her room to be a bit more…flamboyant. Her bed was made and her clothing put away. But, what got him most of all was that her windows where completely covered with curtains. He had never seen anyone do this before…he looked back to the floor when the bathroom door opened. Rayne exited with bandages on her legs.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Or do you plan on leaving?"

Shino took a final glance around her room, then nodded. He stood up straight and made his way towards the door. The echoes of his footstep resounding against the walls. He left silently, but let a small bug slip through a crack on the door before he closed it. He wanted to watch her…When she knew the door was closed, she went over and sat on her bed, rubbing her knees. They throbbed. But, Rayne knew she to do something to pass the time, so she set to work sharpening her weapons. She could feel she would need them soon.

A few hours later. It hit her she'd have to go to bed for school. She got up and laid on her bed, relaxing. The something made her become alert. Something had moved…She sat up and focused. Then, after a few moments, she slapped her hand down on the nightstand next to her bed. She felt something squish beneath her hand and she shook her head, wiping her hand off on her bandages. She knew who it had belonged to….

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! XD It means a lot to me. R/R? Please? I wish to know what everyone thinks of my story. Bad, good? ****J Luffers!!**


End file.
